New Challenges: Vongola 11th Generation
by Mirai37
Summary: The Vongola have entered a peaceful time. However there's no guarantee things will stay peaceful for very long, especially with the the appearance of a new rival family. With this new challange will the new generation be able to step up to the plate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter **One**: **Clear** Sky

Sawada Shou was a happy boy. As he saw it, life had been good to him. Sure his school grades could be a little bit better but with the proper effort he could fix that and besides, what's school grades compared to important things like family and friends?

And indeed Sawada Shou couldn't complain about that. He had a loving family and even though his two younger siblings could be quite grading sometimes he knew he wouldn't be the same without them. And to Shou family wasn't just blood relatives, it extended to all of his close friends whom had been there for him when things were good and when they took a turn to the worse. Like when Kaemon had convinced him that it _was_ indeed a "good idea" to put dynamite under his father's couch. Yeah…things got somewhat troublesome.

But at least he wasn't scolded alone. Nope, Kaemon was there snickering at his father while he yelled for the billionth time that it was _**not**_ OK to blow up the house, while Tsuna tried to reasonably work things out. And ignoring the fact that he ended up being grounded, Shou had to admit that the whole ordeal had been pretty fun.

Even now as he recalled that situation Shou couldn't help but to smile softly, while wondering what sort of shenanigans Kaemon would drag him into later. But he couldn't really afford to get lost in his thoughts right now, since his mother had given him a very important task which was to find his cousin and tell her about the dinner party they would be having tomorrow night. So Shou had to remain focused, mostly because he didn't quite know where his cousins' Capoeira class was.

He honestly had no idea how his cousin had ever managed to find a place that taught Capoeira in Namimori, but he was glad that she did, otherwise it would be like that time where she tried to play the guitar by learning through videos on the Internet. Yeah, that didn't end up so well… So he could only phantom the dangers her cousin could bring upon them all if she went around practicing Capoeira by copying what she saw on videos. It was best if she was learning from a teacher in a safe and controlled environment. At least, that's what Shou believed.

At every other turn Shou would look down to the small, wrinkled paper he held in one hand where his Uncle had scribbled down directions to the place. After taking a look at the paper for about the tenth time in 3 minutes he could only wish that his uncle had better handwriting.

Eventually though, and much to his happiness he did come across the place. It wasn't a very big building, nor did it look amazingly decorated, it was small and simple and it actually had a very welcoming vibe to it which eased Shou a bit more as he walked inside. Once he was in though, he didn't quite know what to do next. If his cousin was still in class then he wouldn't want to interrupt so he decided to check with the receptionist.

"Ano…excuse me but, I was wondering if my cousin was still in class. Her name is Sasagawa Yoko." He spoke sheepishly to the woman behind the counter, who smiled warmly and then turned her focus onto the computer screen. "Let me check then," she began and after a second or so looked back up to Shou. "Nope, from this schedule Sasagawa-san should have already left. At least her class did end half an hour ago." The woman informed Shou, who immediately paled feeling the need to smack his own forehead. He knew he should have hurried here instead of playing with Jirou on the way here.

"Well, thanks for the information anyway." He said, doing a polite bow towards the woman before rushing outside. He was so focused on the possible locations for his cousin to be in that he didn't even register the silver-haired girl standing right in front of him whom he knocked into; inevitably causing them both to fall backwards.

"Ow…ow…ow…" he muttered, rubbing his back and cracking on eye open to see who it was.

"Hey, watch where you're going moron!" The girl snapped, yet upon realizing who it was that she had bumped against she calmed down almost instantly. "Oh. It's you Shou." She said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Ayane-san I'm _so_ sorry!"

Ayane simply shook her head as she stood up, dusting off her long skirt that reached her knees and then outstretching a hand towards Shou, who was still on the ground looking flustered.

"It's fine Shou, accidents happen." She told him kindly and smiled contently, waiting for him to take her hand. Shou simply nodded his head shyly before reaching out and taking her hand, lifting himself up with Ayane's help.

As he looked at Ayane though he suddenly wondered what exactly she was doing here, whoever couldn't ask her because…well, she actually beat him to it. "So, what are you doing here Shou?"

"Ah, um, well I came here because Mom asked me to let Yoko know of the party."

At the mention of Yoko's name it was easy to see the change in Ayane's expression, that went from happy to annoyed.

"Ah, you came to talk to the boar-woman." She muttered, which was then followed by a huff and a low string of complaints about Yoko, causing Shou to sweatdrop a little. This was exactly why Shou had been curious as to what Ayane was doing in front of the building where Yoko had Capoeira class, seeing as he was well aware that the two did not get along.

"Shou! Are you hearing me?" Ayane suddenly questioned, arching an eyebrow and causing Shou to almost jump in place. "Yes! Of course!" he quickly answered, not wanting to anger her. Ayane was scary when she lost her cool after all. "But, what are you doing here?"

By his question Ayane folded her arms over her chest, scowled and looked away. "Dad made me come here. He said I should apologize for what I said to her yesterday."

In all truth, Shou really didn't want to hear what she had told Yoko. He knew the two got into fights often, as stated before, and he knew that they knew just want buttons to press to annoy the other. So this time around, Ayane must have pressed the berserker button if even Uncle Hayato was making her come here and apologize. Shou sighed internally, wondering how much easier things could be if these two got along.

"Anyway, Shou let's go do something interesting!" Ayane suddenly blurted out, flicking her waist length silver hair, a typical thing for her to do.

"But, Ayane I really have to—"

"Oh don't be like that, you can text her or something, c'mon!" she exclaimed and took his hand before proceeding to drag him off to God knows where.

…

Meanwhile, Sasagawa Yoko was currently eating like there was no tomorrow at a local bakery, gobbling cake after cake, after ice cream…well, you get the picture. After finishing up her fifth slice of chocolate cake she looked up, her joyful grey eyes meeting with the bored blue ones in front of her.

"Neh, Hisoka isn't this great?"

"You mean watching you stuffing your face with sweets in a vain attempt at filling that endless pit you refer to as stomach? No." The boy in front of her deadpanned, causing Yoko to roll her eyes lightly at him before she pointed towards Hisoka with her fork. "You need to lighten up, you're too serious all of the time."

Admittedly, she herself was usually more like Hana than Ryohei, or perhaps she was somewhere in between. The point is that she knew when to be serious and when to give in to her excitement yet Hisoka didn't seem to know how to do that.

The boy simple sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he looked out the window for a moment, collecting his thoughts mainly about why he had come here in the first place. "So? What do you want?" he ended up saying to which Yoko smiled slyly. "I want to fight of course!"

She hadn't forgotten after all of the promise she had made when she was only 6 that she would one day defeat him. Well, she was 16 now and still the max she was able to pull off was a tie and a couple of close-calls. But she didn't let that keep her down. Naturally she reminded Hisoka of this every _single_ day much to his chagrin.

"_Again_?"

Was the only word out of his mouth as he contemplated the girl in front of him, who now nodded feverously. Sasagawa Yoko was not as 'extreme' as her father but she definitely had the will to fight which was one thing that brought him close to her and made her look more like him, since appearance wise all she got were the eyes and the hair color. She had even gone so far so as to cut her long, wavy hair up to shoulder-length when she decided that it's former waist-length worked against her in a fight.

"Yes! But before I have a message for you," she began and took a sip from her chocolate smoothie. "I just heard today from Yasuhiko that there's going to be a dinner party tomorrow."

"How does that concern me?"

Yoko tried her best not to do any exasperated sounds as she set down her smoothie and stared at Hisoka once more. "Well, obviously you're invited."

"I don't feel like going."

Yoko frowned lightly at the boy. Bored by Hisoka's monotone answers she set her elbow on the table, and rested her chin upon her hand. "You never feel like going! When are you ever going to feel like going?"

Hisoka shrugged by his question. "Who knows. Probably never."

Yoko was by now very close to throwing her hands up in the air and ask the Lord for a miracle that would make Hisoka stop being so anti-social. "It's a party among _friends, _we want you there so you should definitely go!"

"Don't want to."

Yoko's eyebrow started twitching as he said this. "C'mon! It won't kill you! Besides, there'll be hot-dogs and hamburgers." She added, in an attempt at lure Hisoka into coming. It actually looked like it could work since Hisoka's eyes suddenly widened a bit, but just as quickly they returned to normal. "Still not going."

"You need to stop acting like your dad."

For the first time in that conversation Hisoka's gaze went from annoyed/bored to a chilling glare, but since Yoko was already somewhat used to it she managed to shrug it off quite well.

"I'm serious Hisoka. You need to start opening up and hanging around other people."

"I'm not acting like my Father, I just don't like parties and you can't force me to go." He stated simply, before leaning back in his seat, sitting a bit straighter. "Don't misunderstand things. Just because I'm here right now, doesn't mean I'll actually listen to what you say."

To some these words would come off as cruel and would potentially hurt their feelings but again, Yoko was so used to them that to her they sounded the same as 'Sure, I'll make an effort to go!' .

"I'm not misunderstanding anything, I just don't think you should isolate yourself—" she cut herself off as the waitress walked up to their table and set another soda and a slice of apple pie in front of Yoko; adding more things to on-growing list of sweets she had already ingested. Yoko thanked the waitress before eagerly eating her slice of pie. "Besides, it's rude to reject an invitation made by a girl."

Hisoka arched an eyebrow at her comment but allowed a smirk to fixate itself onto his features. "But then again, you're not _really _a girl."

Yoko who had been close to finishing her pie in record time suddenly stopped and she actually looked…_hurt_. It was actually curious how she had shrugged off previous comments that were delivered in a much colder tone, yet she was visibly sad over this one that questioned her femininity.

She suddenly looked down onto the plate with the last bit of pie in it falling silent, which prompted Hisoka to further arch his eyebrow. He honestly couldn't see what got into her all of a sudden. Silence around Yoko was something he wasn't used to and he was about to question her about it, when she suddenly stood up in such a way that it even knocked down the chair she had been sitting on.

Yeah, she was definitely angry now.

Hisoka only looked up with a questioning gaze that was quickly wiped off his face when Yoko reached for her soda and dumped it all over him, after which she threw the can at his head.

Ignoring the several looks of disbelief she was getting she stomped off the bakery but not before looking back to yell some words at Hisoka.

"Hibari Hisoka, you're truly a jerk! I take back my invitation!"

And with those angry words she stormed out of the tiny shop, now filled with silence.

Hisoka groaned looking down at his stained shirt, while holding a hand to his forehead where the can had hit him. "What a loud-mouth idiot." He muttered under his breath, standing up and getting ready to leave.

…...

A quick recap of all the characters introduced so far:

-**Sawada Shou** (Tsuna and Kyoko's older son) Appearance wise he's very much like Tsuna only with a lighter shade of hair and personality wise they're also similar though Shou was never the loser Tsuna used to be at his age. He still doesn't do great when it comes to school work though. His cousin is Sasagawa Yoko. He's 15 years old though his birthday is close already.

-**Gokudera Ayane** (Gokudera Hayato's older daughter) Much more level headed than her dad ever was, yet she _does_ have a nasty temper which is best not to be seen. Has an on-going rivalry with Sasagawa Yoko. She's 15 years old.

-**Gokudera Kaemon** (Gokudera Hayato's younger son.) Gets along great with Shou and inherited his father's brains, which isn't such a good thing since he uses his smarts for his pranks and tricks instead of more positive things like school, where he gets practically the same grades Shou does, meaning they're not very good. He's 14 years old.

-**Sasagawa Yoko** (Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana's older daughter.)She's somewhere in between Hana's seriousness and Ryohei's overwhelming excitement and how she acts depends a lot on who she's with. She's a proficient fighter in Capoeira and much like Ayane it's best not to annoy her. She has an on-going rivalry with Ayane and greatly dislikes when someone comments on her un-lady like way of being. Her cousin is Sawada Shou. She's 16 years old.

-**Hibari Hisoka** (Hibari Kyoya's only son.) He's basically a mini-Hibari walking around. Appearance wise they're practically the same except that Hizoka's hair is a tad bit longer and wilder in appearance. As far as personality goes he's a lot like his dad, only less violent and only a bit more social. He's 16 years old.


	2. Chapter 2 Arguments and Solutions

Chapter **Two**: Arguments and **Solutions**

Sasagawa Yoko wasn't amused. Not one bit. Most of the time she could tolerate Hisoka but this time he had pressed the one button that should never be pressed. She was officially mad at him and she was going to officially stop talking to him from now on. Well, any talking that needed to be done was going to happen with the use of her fists.

Right now there was only one person that she could think of going to and that person was none other than Yamamoto Yasuhiko.

At least she knew she could count on that guy to be there whenever she needed to blow off steam, rant about how annoying and stupid Ayane was or simply let out her frustrations about Hisoka.

She decided that she'd jog to the old sushi restaurant and since she was already so used to going through the same place it didn't take her too long to get there. "Yo, anyone here?" she called as soon as she stepped in, oblivious to the customers inside.

"Hahi! Yoko-chan I didn't know you'd come here today!"

Yoko blinked her eyes and then turned to the side to find none other than Miura Haru coming her way and welcoming her with a big hug. And in this case big was an overstatement. "Has Shou-kun told you about the dinner party?" she asked, with a bright grin that over the years had become quite familiar to Yoko.

"Um he didn't but I heard from Yasuhiko this morning, before I went to my Capoeira class."

"Hahi? Oh we should let Shou-kun know then, Kyoko-chan asked him to look for you!" Haru exclaimed, looking mildly concerned so Yoko was quick to try and reassure her mind. "Ah is that so? Well then I'll go look for him and—"

"No, no, there's no point in doing that! I'll give him a call myself!" Haru interjected, shifting back to her usual cheerful and helpful self "Rest assured, Yoko-chan!" she added further once she caught on to the fact that Yoko was going to protest and explain that she could do the phone call herself. "Yasu is out in the back doing some cleaning." She explained, ushering Yoko along.

"Uh—ok, then, um thank you Haru-san."

"Oh please, call me Auntie Haru!"

Yoko let out a small chuckle as she waved at Haru and went to find Yasuhiko. As expected he was out in the back sweeping the dust from the floor, working diligently. Eh, Hana would very much like it if Yoko was as hard-working and hipped up about housework as Yasuhiko was.

"Yo Yasu!" Yoko suddenly exclaimed as she came up from behind him, energetically slapping his back causing the taller boy to wince as he rubbed his back with his hand while keeping the other one on the broom. "Doing well I see!"

Yasuhiko laughed soundly, nodding his head a bit despite the pain in his back "How was class?"

"Fine, fine, we didn't learn anything new today." Yoko ended up saying with a slightly discouraged tone, shrugging her shoulders lightly "I guess we can't learn new things everyday though."

"That's true," Yasuhiko commented as he finished with the sweeping and set the broom aside. "So, how did things go with Hisoka?"

That simple question was enough to cause Yoko to develop a dark, murderous aura around her, prompting Yasu to take a couple of steps back. "I don't want to talk about it. He's not coming anyway." She ended up muttering, looking away from her friend. She _really_ didn't want to talk about it but she knew that the right encouraging look from Yasuhiko would get her to start babbling away about what happened, until that petty rant turned into a full-blown shower of insults and threats to a Hisoka that was nowhere nearby to listen to them. Nope, Yasuhiko would be the one that would have to listen to them. And yet he didn't seem to mind. He rather liked helping people, especially those who were close to him like Yoko was.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to talk?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

Yoko tried her best not to look at Yasu because she was certain the moment she did she would start talking. So, and to try and avoid that she focused her gaze on a wall, narrowing her eyes at it.

"Really, _really_ sure?"

"YES!"

She loudly exclaimed, which instead of making Yasuhiko run or give up on this conversation only made him laugh. "You know, why don't we go play some baseball?"

This time it was Yoko who arched her eyebrows in disbelief. "Baseball? I thought you didn't like baseball…" he mumbled, eyeing Yasuhiko suspiciously. The former only laughed it off again, waving a hand dismissively. "What are you talking about Yoko?" he began, lifting up the broom as if he was going to use it as baseball bat. "I love the sport!"

Yoko was now officially confused. She had known Yasuhiko long enough to know that baseball was not his favorite sport. Heck, most people commented on that precisely because it was his dad's favorite sport and yet Yasuhiko never took a liking to it. "What got into you? You barely ever even played baseball before." She blurted out, yet Yasuhiko only shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon do you want to go hit something with a bat or not?" he questioned, grinning as usual "It'll be fun and very stress relieving!"

…..

"So where do you want to go Shou-kun?"

Shou sighed as he let Ayane drag him through the streets of Namimori. He knew where he wanted to go, he just knew better than to tell his friend he wanted to go find his cousin. "Um… why don't you choose?..." he said a bit hesitantly and once Ayane looked over her shoulder he smiled up at her. That smile apparently convinced her because she then grinned and, unfortunately for Shou, squeezed his hand even harder and started darting down the streets. "Great! I need to find something to wear for tomorrow!" she squealed.

Shou's jaw almost dropped, yet he didn't have time to be shocked since he had to focus on keeping up with her. "Ayane-san why do you need something new?... Don't you have enough clothes?..." he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Ayane on the other hand stopped dead in her tracks and glared at show. "What are you implying?"

"No-Nothing at all!"

Ayane only arched an eyebrow further, keeping her grey eyes on Shou. "I swear! It was just an innocent question!"

Ayane eyed him carefully once more and after a seemingly never ending pause for Shou she was about to speak up again when another familiar voice was hear. "Yo Shou! Why the hell are you doing hanging out with my scary sister?"

Shou could have honestly gotten on his knees and thanked the Lord for sending Kaemon at the right time if it weren't for the fact that Ayane would have probably hit him over the head. "What are you doing here you obnoxious brat? !" She hissed, whereas Kaemon laughed. He truly did look like his father, only his hair was spikier at the ends and his bangs fell over his eyes to the point where sometimes people wondered if he could even see properly.

"What? It's not like I'm interrupting anything am I?" he began, smirking at mere idea of making his sister angry something which he was achieving quite easily.

"You are! We were going shopp—"

"Are you serious? Are you trying to send my best friend to the hospital by boring him to the degree of coma? !" Kaemon exclaimed, pretending to be offended and appalled at what he was hearing from Ayane. In a swift movement he grabbed Shou by his free arm. "C'mon buddy, I'll save you from this evil monster." He told him, being overly dramatic in his heroic declaration.

Of course, Ayane was not amused. This was proven by the fact that upon hearing the words 'evil monster' she immediately let go of Shou, only to try to and choke Kaemon. "Who the hell are you talking about you insensitive moron? !" she yelled which caused Shou to pale at the sight. "A-Ayane-san, Kaemon clearly didn't mean it like that!"

"No. I totally meant it like that." Kaemon managed to choke out which only made Ayane apply even more pressure.

Shou's jaw dropped before he reminded himself that he needed to defuse the fight and so tried to pull Ayane away from Kaemon "Ayane-san please be reasonable! People are looking!" he exclaimed, trying to reason with the girl.

For one reason or another, the fact is that Ayane did let go. "Fine, but only because Shou-kun asked." She stated simply, huffed and looked away from Kaemon, who was now trying to regain his breath. Ayane then flicked her hair over her shoulder as usual "I'm still going shopping, so I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you do when you're together." She said and then faced Kaemon, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And you, don't you _dare_ blow something up!" she spoke sternly before facing Shou, who was now laughing nervously. Immediately her expression softened "See ya later, Shou-kun." She said, waving him goodbye before running off again.

Kaemon scoffed, rubbing his throat a little before looking up at Shou and grinning like he hadn't just been attacked just moments ago. "You can thank me for saving you later."

"Wasn't I the one that just saved you?"

"… … no, that was all part of my plan."

Shou tried not to laugh at this. "Really?"

"Exactly! Now that my sister is gone we can finally have some fun!" Kaemon exclaimed with a mischievous grin appearing on his features which prompted Shou to think that nothing good could come out of it. "Ok, what did you plan and how many bombs does it involve?"

"Ah! You know me well." Kaemon declared and looped an arm around Shou's shoulder "I'll explain it all to you. But first, how about you buy me lunch?"

"Again?"

"Just a slice of chocolate cake, please?"

"Alright fine." Shou muttered, but still smiled softly as the two walked towards the nearest bakery where Kaemon would then explain the awesome plans he had come up with.

…

Meanwhile, Ayane was shopping just like she had told the boys she would. She honestly couldn't stand her brother and his antics and she was indeed mad at him because, thanks to the fact that he showed up literally out of nowhere she was now doing her shopping alone.

"Idiot. Obnoxious little brat. I don't know why dad couldn't settle for one kid." She muttered angrily as she tried to pick out something decent. The fact that nothing was to her liking was making her even more frustrated.

She walked the around the store until her grey eyes landed on a particular shirt and her whole expression seemed to lighten. Now in a much better mood, she outstretched a hand to pick up said shirt only to be beaten to it. Her eyes immediately narrowed into a death glare yet as she looked to the side the angry look turned to a surprised one.

"Nagi?"

"Kufufu looks like the shirt is mine." The young pineapple head said as she held the shirt close to her. "I think it looks a lot better on me anyway."

Ayane's eyebrow twitched a number of times and she was ready to just yank the shirt out of the girl's hands when another voice, albeit a more meek one cut her off.

"Nee-chan, please don't start a fight with Gokudera-san…"

Nagi, who still held the shirt and had taken a couple of steps back to be out of Ayane's range looked to the side at her younger twin. "Kiri? Oh, I believe you're mistaken, this isn't a fight, just friendly conversation, right Ayana-_chan_?"

Ayane only gave her a dull look before turning to Kiri "Your sister is a jerk, she stole my shirt!"

"Kufufu I don't believe it's yours, it's for whoever picks it up and pays for it."

Kiri looked somewhat distressed and quickly got in between the two and before Nagi laughed or Ayane snapped she raised another shirt "Gokudera-san do you like this one?... I think red looks better on you then purple…" she murmured sheepishly. Ayane arched an eyebrow as she looked at the shirt before taking it from Kiri's hand. "You're actually…right. I do like this one better."

Nagi chuckled again. "And everyone' happy now."

Kiri nodded with a small smile before looking towards Ayane "We're just shopping for tomorrow… I still haven't found anything…uh…um…would you like to join us?" she blurted out that last bit, unable to maintain eye contact with Ayane.

Kiri did know that her father hadn't always been very trusted within the Vongola and so she tried her hardest to be friends with all the other members of the family since she really did want to belong and she really did want others to trust her.

Ayane eyed her and then her gaze returned to Nagi, who just smiled in a seemingly innocent yet taunting manner. In the end she drew a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes, I wouldn't mind joining you two." Somehow she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was going to regret this.

…

And a recap on the new characters!

**-Yamamoto Yasuhiko** (Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru's son). He's the tallest one of all the kids, much like his father was. He took after his father in many things like being caring and optimistic yet he can still act eccentric like Haru on occasions. Unlike his father he doesn't really like baseball and he's actually quite bad at it. He's 16 years old.

-**Rokudo Nagi **(Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome's daughter). Even though she has her mother's original name personality wise she's a lot like her father, even mimicking his trademark kufufu. She quite enjoys teasing, fooling and even manipulate others and then using her innocent appearance to pass everything off as joke. She's 15 years old and the other twin.

-**Rokudo Kiri **(Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome's daughter). Kiri takes more after her mother, being kind and more worried about being accepted by others than her older twin sister. She tries really hard for others to like her and always goes out of her way to help someone. She also fears being overshadowed by her sister but she still cares for her dearly. She's 15 years old and the younger twin.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Dinners

Chapter **Three**: **Family** Dinners

Sawada Shou was currently in the bathroom eyeing his figure in the mirror while contemplating the events from this afternoon after he and gone with Kaemon to the park to put his newest plan to practice. Yeah… as one could expect it hadn't turned out that well. "Shou-kun I'm coming in."

At the sound of his mother's voice Shou turned around yet still avoided eye contact even as Kyoko stepped over to give him a new pair of clothes. "There you go, now you can change out of those soaking wet clothes." She told him and even though her tone was sweet it was also obvious she was preparing herself to give her son a lecture. Shou knew that lecture was coming too which was why he was acting sheepish and trying to follow Kaemon's advice of putting on an apologetic expression.

"Now, Shou-kun tell me what you learned today."

Shou sighed a bit risking a look at his mother who still stared down at him, eyebrow slightly arched. He knew what answer to give, meaning the one Kyoko wanted to hear. "No more throwing bombs into lakes to scare the old folks that go there to feed ducks…" he mumbled, looking off again.

Kyoko took a deep breath by this answer and then reached out for a towel and started to dry her son's still wet hair from the splashing the bombs thrown in the lake had made. "Ow…ow…Mom! I can do it myself!" Shou protested, growing progressively more embarrassed by his mother's antics.

Kyoko on the other hand ignored him and continued doing what she was doing. "You and Kaemon need to find something more positive to do on your free time." She began, nodding her head a bit as if to confirm her own words. "It's a shame his mother isn't here right now, but I already talked to your father and Hayato."

"Uh? Talked about what?"

"We're going to find you kids some activities for you free time. So, after tomorrow Yoko-chan will take you both to the gym."

"No mom! I don't want to go to the gym!" Shou whined, already envisioning the whole thing in his head. Yoko would most definitely put them through hell to the point where both he and Kaemon would be wishing for someone to come and put them out of their misery. "Yoko trains like mad! I just know she's going to start acting like an over-demanding drill sergeant!"

Even though Kyoko was trying hard not to laugh, since she was trying to lecture her son she couldn't help but to chuckle at that remark. "It'll do you good. " she said, standing up and handing Shou the towel so that he could finish drying his hair by himself. "Just think about it this way, the other option is spending the day with Hibari-san and have him teach you both all about 'discipline'. If you're lucky he'll even show you _how_ he used to discipline students at Namimori."

"Eeck!"

Both Shou and Kaemon had heard the stories. The stories about the terrifying Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and the last thing they wanted was to be taught what discipline was by that guy. Indeed, if you were to compare the options he did prefer to go training with Yoko.

"I… alright…I'll go train with Yoko-chan." He ended up mumbling. Having realized that her goal had been accomplished Kyoko allowed herself to smile one of those radiant smiles that had barely changed throughout the years and almost made it look like she was still the same Kyoko from Middle School. "I'm glad we've reached an agreement." She told him, chuckling a bit. She opened the door but before she left turned around and gave her son a small wave. "Now hurry up Shou-kun, before your brother and sister eat everything."

"Hai!"

…

Meanwhile at the Sasagawa Residence, Yoko was currently trying her best not to punch the life out of her brother who kept laughing at her while pointing to the icepack she was holding to her forehead.

"I can't believe it!" he said just as he was starting to control himself after a laughing fit that had last for more than 10 minutes. "You actually got nailed in the head with a baseball bat!" he exclaimed which threw him into yet _another_ laughing fit.

Tired of listening to this Yoko made a move to stand up from her chair but was quickly cut off by Hana's strict tone.

"_."_

"But he's been laughing at me ever since I got home!"

"Akio stop laughing at your sister."

"But mom—"

"Just stop it Akio." Hana commanded glancing up from her plate just so that she could give him a very convincing glare which did get him to silence himself. However it was Ryohei's time to laugh "Hana they're just having fun to the extreme!"

"Getting hit in the head with a baseball bat isn't funny!" Yoko suddenly exclaimed looking at her father in a disapproving manner and was soon aided by Hana " Can we for _once_ have a peaceful meal?" The older woman began "I work hard all day long so can I at least come home and enjoy a quite peaceful meal?"

Akio was going to speak up to voice his 'very clever' answer when his father decided that indeed Hana deserved some peace. "Alright, alright, let's all be quiet to the extreme!" he said/shouted.

_You're the one making the most noise_, was the thought echoing through the minds of the other three people sitting at the dinner table while they watched as Ryohei gobbled down his meal while trying to be quiet, 'trying' being the key word in this case.

Soon enough though they all chose to ignore the sounds of Ryohei eating and trying to remain quiet, but said silence was then broken by Akio.

"Being quiet is not my type at all."

"I don't care." Hana stated simply to which Akio made an appalled face "Mom! I have to stay true to myself!"

Yoko rolled her eyes at this, whereas Ryohei seemed to agree "The boy has a point!" Instead of glaring at Akio, Hana chose to glare at Ryohei the moment he spoke up which made the Sun Guardian chuckle nervously as he turned to his younger son. "Well son, you'll understand that sometimes, in order to not get beat up and sent to sleep on the couch by your wife, you have to give up being yourself for a little while."

"Dad, I'm 15. I don't have a wife."

"You will in a couple of years!"

This time was Yoko's time to laugh "Ha! Highly doubt that!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? !"

Hana sighed, shaking her head ever so slightly and officially given up all hopes of having a nice, quiet meal with her family. "Can we please change the subject before you're at each other's throats again?" she questioned, and while none of her kids seemed willing to give up on their current argument they eventually resigned.

"Fine." They muttered in unison.

Ryohei only laughed again and then suddenly blinked his eyes "Oh right, Hana you're going over to Kyoko's tomorrow right?"

Hana nodded her head, thankful that for once it seemed like Ryohei had come across a subject from which it was impossible for her kids to start an argument. "Yes, she's going to need some help with the dinner preparations and all. Haru and I-Pin are also going." She informed and then turned her attention to Yoko "And you're coming too."

Yoko's jaw dropped by this. "What? _Why_? !"

"Because we need help so every extra pair of hands is needed. Besides, it's about time you learned how to cook or do house chores."

"Why isn't Akio going then? He doesn't know how to cook nor does he ever do any work around here!"

"Well, it's obvious he's not going because he's a guy." Ryohei suddenly blurted out, without even realizing the grave mistake he had just made. In one swift movement Hana yanked his plate, holding it away from him as her whole expression turned into an incredibly scary one. One that even made Yoko and Akio scoot away from them. _"Excuse me?" _

Now more aware of what he had said Ryohei started laughing nervously "I-I mean, Akio is not going because if he did… he…well he'd obviously break something!" he blurted out again, hoping that was the right answer. "Wrong." Hana deadpanned as she stood up and started collected the dishes. Luckily both Yoko and Akio had already finished by then.

"Hana! I haven't finished yet!"

"Don't care." Hana said, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way into the kitchen. It was truly a shame that Ryohei had forgotten how much of a feminist Hana could get some times and how she loathed the idea of women being the ones in charge of cooking and cleaning. She had sworn she would never become that sort of woman which was why Ryohei had to pitch in as well. If he wanted dinner then he'd better do the groceries and help her cook, if he wanted clean clothes then he better pick up his own clothes and put them in the washer. Indeed, it was a system that worked fine, so it was truly a shame that he had forgotten that tiny detail.

"But love! Honey c'mon let's talk this over!" Ryohei exclaimed as he stood up and followed Hana into the kitchen "You know I love you to the EXTREME!" he said, now within the kitchen.

It never ceased to amaze Yoko and Akio how his father, the Sun Guardian, a powerful boxer turned into jelly when he was around their mother.

_Mom is truly amazing_, Yoko thought with pride whereas Akio had similar thoughts, only he replaced the word 'amazing' with 'scary as hell'.

"Man, I can't believe dad forgot I had practice tomorrow." Akio commented shaking his head a bit as he stretched "So, explain this to me in a way that I can understand. _How_ did that bat hit you in the head?"

Yoko, who had been busy thinking of all the reasons why her mother was amazing, frowned by her brother's question. "Why does it even matter? I'm not going to tell you just so you can laugh at me again." She stated simply, standing up and getting ready to leave the room. However, Akio really did want to know so he started to follow her. "C'mon I won't laugh!"

"Stop following me! I want to take a shower!"

"You know I won't stop until you tell me."

True. Yoko did know that was true so she took a deep breath and turned around to face her brother. "Fine. But laugh and I'll knock out your teeth and make a necklace out of them!"

"Fine, fine, I won't laugh." Akio assured her, proceeding to fold his arms as he waited to hear the story.

"Alright, so I went to play baseball with Yasuhiko—"

"Really?"

"God, don't interrupt me!"

"Ok, ok…"

"So I went to play baseball with him and he insisted on batting so I was going to pitch." She said and absent mindedly removed the ice pack from her forehead and lightly touched the bruised area. "However, as it turns out, Yasu can't properly hold a bat, because when he tried to hit the ball it actually flew out of his godforsaken hands!" she exclaimed that last bit, recalling the whole thing including Yasu's million apologies while she was lying there close to blanking out.

Akio was torn between laughing his head off and actually feeling sorry for his sister. He knew he couldn't laugh though, or else he was getting a beating so he just slapped a hand over his mouth and turn his back on her to try and contain his laughter. "You're a jerk!" Yoko snapped and stomped off to her room. Some sympathy would have been nice.

Akio on the other hand though decided to text Yasuhiko the simple words of **'You're the man'**.

…...

Kaemon had already been informed of his punishment and he was not happy about it at all. However, like Shou, he too agreed that it was better than spending the day with the scary Hibari Kyoya. Right now his and Ayane's mother was out on business and wouldn't be back until the next week which meant that until her return they were stuck with their dad eating half-frozen pizza.

The three sat at table Ayane looking at the pizza with disgust, not even daring to touch it whereas Kaemon was searching for inspiration for his next prank in the slices of pizza. Yes, tomorrow's punishment and the lecture he had received from Gokudera hadn't changed his behavior one bit. Gokudera on the other hand was the only one actually eating it while his eyes scanned the newspaper.

"Dad, when are you going to learn how to cook?" Ayane suddenly questioned which caused Gokudera to almost choke on the pizza.

"We have pizza darling." He said, shrugging it off. However Ayane wasn't ready to let this discussion die yet. "Dad we've spent the last few days eating pizza, it's _not_ healthy!"

"What are you talking about? There's pineapple on this one." He pointed out though his eyes were still glued on the newspaper.

"True." Kaemon said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He really didn't care if all they ate was pizza, he just wished his father would let it stay in the microwave longer. "Why don't you at least hire someone to do our meals and clean the house?" Ayane suggested which was followed by a long sigh from her father.

"Because your mother doesn't want. She's afraid I'll start ogling the maid."

"Hire a 90 year old granny then!" Kaemon suddenly blurted out. "You know you're mom, she'd still find reasons to be suspicious." Gokudera pointed out and even Kaemon had to agree. "I guess you're right then. Oh well, seven more days of pizza isn't too bad."

Ayane frowned even more with how uncaring both men were being. "People, we _can't_ eat pizza everyday!" she protested "Even ignoring the fact that it's definitely not healthy, you need to remember that I'm a young woman who needs to watch her figure!"

Kaemon snorted which earned him a glare from his older sister. "Think about it this way, _dear _sister. If you're lucky some of the fat might actually go to your chest. God knows you need all the help you can get."

"Shut up! I'm only 15 ok? ! I'm still growing!"

"Yeah…you keep hoping for a miracle. Yoko is only a year older and the difference is _quite_ visible."

"Dad! Say something!"

"I can't honey. The law doesn't allow me to have this conversation."

Ayane's jaw practically dropped whereas Kaemon was busy not choking on the pizza because of how hard he was laughing. "Unbelievable, you _always_ take his side!"

Gokudera sighed, raising a hand to his forehead as his eyes travelled towards the calendar hanging in the wall. _Just one more week… _he thought, praying for his wife's return. At least she always knew how to quiet down Ayane, he seemed to lack that ability. "Alright, alright, Kaemon stop teasing your sister."

"Whatever you say dad." He snickered. Anyone would have to admit that no one knew how to annoy Ayane better than Kaemon himself.

"Oh, Ayane and Kaemon you two need to go tomorrow to Kyoko's help out with the preparations." Gokudera suddenly spoke up setting his newspaper aside. Any good mood that Kaemon still had suddenly evaporated.

"I can't dad, I have piano lessons, remember?"

"Oh right, then Kaemon be at Kyoko's as soon as we finish lunch."

"What? ! Why? I don't want to go there!"

"Think of it as additional punishment for scaring old people at the park today." Gokudera said simply, leaning back in his chair. "And you are to be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear anything about you blowing up things tomorrow."

…

Poor Lambo hasn't appeared yet nor has his kid but since the next chapter is about the party I promise he'll make an appearance! And thanks for all the lovely reviews n_n

**-Sasagawa Akio **(Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana's son) He's a sports fanatic and great friends with Yasuhiko. It's very easy to make him laugh, in fact he spends most of his time going through several laughing fits sometimes triggered by things that aren't really that funny. He's 15 years old.


	4. Chapter 4 First Sign

Chapter **Four**: First **Sign**

It hadn't been easy for the Kyoko, Hana, Haru and I-Pin to organize a party for so many people while trying to keep their children from destroying the house and in the end they all ended up regretting having asked for their help. Kaemon and Shou ended up trying to blow up the bathroom _twice_, which by the second time resulted in Yoko running around the house after them and trying to hit them with a frying pan. As if this little 'chase' wasn't enough, since they had successfully knocked down several pieces of furniture, Yasuhiko convinced Shou's younger siblings to play baseball with him, which lead to young Sora and Shoji having to be bandaged up and given ice packs for their heads. Special mention also must go to little Raiden who managed to get stuck in the wall after trying to exemplify his father's 'Electric Cornatta'

So yes, it was indeed a though party to organize but in the end they pulled through.

Tsuna and his Guardians had been absent on an important meeting hence why they couldn't come and help but according to Kyoko's watch they would soon be coming. The wife of the Decimo looked around the dining room to make sure everything was in order and then moved to the living room to guarantee the kids hadn't messed it up again. Everything seemed just right and perfect which relaxed Kyoko a lot. She knew that Tsuna and the others worked on an erratic and busy schedule so she wanted to take advantage of this free day to provide everyone with a good, relaxing time. She wanted this dinner to be, in a way, like old times when they gathered at Tsuna's old house or even when they had been sent to the future and she and Haru cooked for everyone there. That's why she had gone through all the trouble of cooking herself and not asking for help to any of the servants. It was also why everyone else decided to pitch in and help her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Shou-kun?" Kyoko questioned, turning around and smiling softly at her oldest son. "Just wanted to let you know that Yoko just called to say that they'll be here in less than 5 minutes."

Kyoko nodded her head slightly, glad that it was good news. Somehow the idea that at any time something bad could happen to her family had imprinted itself onto her mind which was why she was relieved to hear that the her brother and nephews were still coming. "That's good, how is Raiden-kun?"

Tsuna could only sigh by this question, scratching the back of his head a bit. "He's upstairs in my room, making a mess with Sora and Shoji." He admitted, hoping his mom wouldn't get upset over it. Raiden had insisted that he wanted to stay and play with Shou's younger siblings and so I-Pin had left them be, promising to be the first one to get to the dinner after getting changed.

Kyoko however didn't seem to mind this at all. Having Raiden around was almost like when she and Haru took care of Lambo and I-Pin when they were younger which provided Kyoko with a lot of good memories. "It's alright, we'll clean it up later." She assured Shou. She was going to say something else but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "I bet it's Yoko-chan!" Shou suddenly exclaimed, causing Kyoko to giggle. Soon enough Raiden, Sora and Shoji all came running downstairs while arguing with each other about who was going to open the door. Kyoko smiled softly before going after them to greet the first people to arrive.

…...

The dinner went perfect and just as Kyoko thought it would go. This of course means that it was utter chaos. The guardians spent their time telling stories of when they were younger, while the young ones claimed that they wanted to go through interesting experiences like that as well. It was truly a shame that the Cloud Guardian hadn't come but it was somewhat to be expected.

After dinner was over the adults remained within the dining room whereas the kids went around the house playing and just overall raising havoc.

The younger ones were upstairs in Shou's room whereas the rest were in the living room currently trying to keep Yoko and Ayane from tearing each other apart. Well, not all of them were trying that, Nagi and Kaemon for instance were just fine and dandy watching the whole thing go down.

"_**What did you call me! ?" **_Yoko hissed while struggling against Akio and Yasuhiko's hold on her, both trying to keep her from punching the life out of Ayane. Ayane however was also struggling against Shou and Yasu's younger brother Yuu's hold. "You heard me!" Ayane snapped.

"Kufufu what an interesting turn of events." Nagi commented with an innocent smile while sipping on the soda she held in her hand. "Nee-chan! Don't say things like that!" Kiri protested as she stood in between the girls, trying to keep them apart and working as some sort of last line of defense in case the guys couldn't hold them off.

"Akio, Yasu _let go!"_

"No way sis, we don't want anyone dying here today!"

"If anyone were to die it wouldn't be me, it would be that boar-woman!" Ayane snapped before looking over her shoulder to glare at Shou and Yuu "Shou, Yuu let go already!"

Yoko's glare only narrowed as she clenched her jaw upon being called boar-woman "That's IT! I'm going to beat your fucking face in, snotty bitch!"

Kaemon just snickered "Oh man, I need my camera…" he murmured, glancing around the room before holding up his hands as if asking for a time-out. "Hey, hey, time out everyone. I need you people to tell me if you've seen my camera. It's _very_ important." he said, being completely serious.

"NOBODY FUCKING CARES!" Both Ayane and Yoko shouted at the same time.

Kiri was honestly starting to tear up at the argument that had been going on for at least 20 minutes. "Please everyone…we shouldn't be fighting… let's all get along, please?"

"Kiri, let them be." Nagi spoke in a nonchalant manner.

"No, Kiri is right, you girls need to stop this _now_!" Shou said, finally speaking up. He sounded incredibly serious which actually calmed down both Yoko and Ayane a bit. "We're here tonight to spend some time together, as _family_. We don't get many opportunities like this so please behave and don't ruin it for everyone else." He added on. His words did make Ayane and Yoko feel embarrassed and soon they both stopped struggling and yelling. Ayane huffed, dusting herself off before looking towards Shou and then facing everyone else doing a polite bow. "Shou-kun is right. I'm sorry for having made everyone listen to this fight that didn't concern them." She said politely.

At that point everyone looked back towards Yoko, who simply looked away while stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Yeah. Whatever. I'm sorry too." She muttered and turned around "It won't happen again so you don't have to worry about it." She added on and started walking away. "Eh? Yoko where are you going?" Yasu asked as he frowned lightly. She, however just waved it off "I'm going to get something to eat."

….

After the little argument was over things got a whole lot lighter between the kids. Eventually though the boys wanted to video games and since the girls didn't they went up to Sora's, meaning Shou's little sister's room since the former was still playing with Raiden and her brother Shoji. In the bedroom Ayane sighed as she hoped on the bed. Nagi chose to sit down on a nearby chair, whereas Kiri was standing. Today the only way you could tell them apart was by hairstyle, since Nagi wore it like Chrome used to (and consequentially Mukuro) and Kiri wore it all the way down to its full length. "Wha-What will we do now?.." Kiri questioned looking between the two. Ayane shrugged her shoulders a bit "Don't really know." She admitted, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Nagi on the other hand let out another chuckle "Why don't you go clear the air with Yoko-chan, it seems to me that things aren't exactly great just yet."

Ayane frowned a bit "Oh please, like I'd actually fall for that. You don't even care how we're doing you just want to try to start another fight!"

"Kufufu true enough."

Kiri looked disapprovingly towards her sister before facing the silver haired teen sitting on the bed. "I think Sasagawa-san is a really good person! And so is Gokudera-san, so you should…you should definitely try to get along!" she blurted out, blushing a bit in the process of doing so. However it actually made Ayane smile. "I wish Nagi was more like you, Kiri-san."

"I take offence to that."

"No you don't."

"Hn. True."

Ayane rolled her eyes in a somewhat dramatic manner before turning to face Kiri "Look, me and the boar-woma—I mean _Yoko_, simply don't get along. We clash over every single thing, I doubt we'll ever be good friends, so if I'm not worried about it and neither is she, _you_ really don't have to be." Ayane told Kiri, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone that only made Kiri frown instead of feeling reassured. "Still…" she murmured before heading towards the door.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Nagi questioned, yet Kiri didn't even turn around to face her "I'm going to talk to Sasagawa-san." She said, hastily leaving the room.

"Your sister simply doesn't know when to drop it huh?"

"She seems to be under the illusion that everyone can or better yet should get along."

"So you don't believe that?"

"I'd rather not talk about my beliefs with you." Nagi said simply, giving a pleasant smile as she gracefully rose from the chair she had been sitting on "So, let's go back downstairs?"

….

Sasagawa Yoko on the other hand had just finished another round of Tekken against Yasu and was back in the kitchen to answer the question of how much ice cream she could gobble down without throwing it all back up. She sat on a stool, eating away while contemplating the fight with Ayane. She frowned at the thought of it and felt herself become embarrassed when she remembered Shou's words. She really didn't want to be a hassle to everyone else in the family but she and Ayane simply did not get along. It was something that had been noticeable ever since they were little kids with little more than 5 years old.

"Ano…Sasagawa-san?"

"Eh?"

Yoko looked up, the spoon sort of dangling from her mouth as her eyes focused on Kiri. "Um…is something wrong?..." she asked, somewhat hesitantly, while awkwardly scratching the back of her head. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she had talked to Kiri alone so it was somewhat…odd. Especially since she couldn't even see what this was about.

"No-Nothing in particular," Kiri began as she took a couple of steps forward and stopped in front of Yoko who was now eying her a bit suspiciously. "Right…" she murmured and soon returned to her ice cream.

"Ano…"

"Yes?"

"Um…is that ice cream any good?..."

"…"

Yoko could only respond with silence as she contemplated the quiet girl in front of her that for some reason had decided to talk about her chocolate ice cream. Yoko arched an eyebrow, wondering where exactly this conversation was headed but since Kiri didn't strike her as a bad person or anything, nor did she disliked her she decided to answer.

"Yeah…" she began and then raised it to her eye level along with another spoon "Wanna try some?"

"Um…uh…su-sure…" Kiri stammered and hesitantly reached out a hand to take the spoon Yoko was offering her and took a bit of the ice cream, the daughter of the Sun Guardian had been holding out to her.

"Good?"

"Ye-Yeah…" Kiri stuttered again though this time Yoko smiled a little and handed her the whole cup "You can keep that then, I'm going to get another one." She informed and walked back to the fridge, leaving Kiri to nibble on the chocolate ice-cream by the counter.

Kiri looked up watching as Yoko tried to choose a new ice cream flavor and decided that she should try her best to get her and Ayane to get along. She figured that maybe if she could pull that off other's would appreciate her more and recognize her as valuable which was something of great importance to Kiri.

Soon, Yoko returned to her original spot and had solved the question of 'which ice cream flavor to pick' by choosing one of which. Without another word she started to eat right away, giving Kiri time to think about how to approach the subject of Ayane without causing Yoko to blow up. "Hmm…Sasagawa-san?"

By Kiri's words Yoko suddenly looked up with an arched eyebrow in such a sudden manner that Kiri lost the nerve she had gathered to start talking about Gokudera's daughter "Eh…that's a very nice t-shirt….!"

Yoko blinked her eyes stupidly before slowly looking down at the t-shirt she wore. It was not only incredibly large for her but incredibly old and one could even see that it had a rip on the hem. Despite it being very comfortable, Yoko didn't really see what was exactly 'nice' about it, especially not when you were to compare it to the elegant light purple top Kiri had recently bought.

"Uh…thanks?"

Kiri chuckled nervously as she noticed Yoko's confused and suspicious stare and decided to elaborate more on her previous statement "I…I really like the na-navy blue and the '33' number on it!..." she added on, though her tone made it painfully obvious that she was just making up things as she went.

"Uh, I see…" Yoko murmured, taking a bit out of her strawberry ice-cream though kept an intense gaze on Kiri "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Feeling like she had just been caught Kiri saw no other choice but to confess so she nodded her head a number of times "Ha-Hai!" she blurted out, though refused to met Yoko's gaze and instead focusing on watching the chocolate ice-cream that was by now starting to melt. "I would really like it if—if…if you could make up with Gokudera-san!"

If Yoko didn't like ice-cream so much she would have probably dropped the spoon full of it that she was holding close to her lips. "What?"

"I…The two of you are such good people…I really think you should try and get along better!"

Yoko wasn't quite sure how she was going to answer that. It was really difficult to blow up or even rant to someone that looked like she was about to pass out from fright so Yoko was considering her other options. She definitely didn't agree with Kiri as she didn't think she and Ayane would ever be able to get along seeing as they were constantly arguing over the smallest of things. Even the fight from before steamed from who was entitled to holding the remote and choosing the channel on TV they were going to watch.

"I don't really think that's possible."

"But…can't you at least try?..."

Yoko sighed, slapping her forehead in the process upon realizing how hard it was to say no to this girl. She was however spared of having to think of an answer when Yuu came running in the kitchen "Yoko! You're not going to believe this!"

Both Yoko and Kiri looked up only to then find themselves donning questioning and pretty confused looks when they saw Yuu using a shower curtain as a cape.

"What the _hell_ man?..."

Yuu blinked his eyes and then followed the girl's stares to the shower curtain. "Oh this? I was just trying to show the guy's that with little supplies you can pull off an awesome cosplay outfit!"

"You failed. Horribly."

"I did not!" he protested putting on an appalled expression before turning to face Kiri "Neh Kiri doesn't this cape look awesome?" he exclaimed, going from annoyed and shocked to happy-go-lucky in less than a minute.

"U-uh, yes!"

"See? See? !" Yuu exclaimed, sticking out his tongue at Yoko who just gave him a dull look. _Yeah, that's the same tone she used to describe my t-shirt, _she thought looking at Kiri from the corner of her eye and sighing slightly.

"Kiri, I'll make you a cape too!" Yuu suddenly declared which caused Kiri to blush while trying to stammer that she really didn't need a cape, so feeling sorry for the girl who would soon be wearing a shower curtain if Yuu wasn't stopped, Yoko decided to intervene. "So, Yuu, what was this thing that I wasn't going to believe?"

"Oh right!" Yuu suddenly chirped, having completely forgotten about that due to the excitement over his shower curtain/cape thing "Guess who's at the door?"

Yoko shrugged her shoulders a lightly giving Yuu the sign that she really didn't feel like guessing, and resumed to eating her ice-cream.

Yuu grinned "Listen closely: _Hibari Hisoka_."

…...

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The familiar sound of Squalo's voice rang through the night, waking up neighbors and scaring away the bravest of dogs, as he mercilessly pounded on the door to the Sawada Residence. He honestly couldn't believe the Decimo had chosen to live in Namimori when he could have moved to the much larger and bigger headquarters of the Vongola, but right now it wasn't the time to judge that. "Won't anyone open the godforsaken door? !"

"Be quiet, before I bite you to death." Tsuna's Cloud Guardian said simply, as he glared at the swordsman next to him "You're an annoyance."

Squalo's eyes narrowed at Hibari and in a split second he had already raised his sword "What was that ! ? I'll rip your head off!" He growled, whereas Hisoka just whished someone would hurry up and open the door. Hibari on the other hand eyed the older man with disdain and was preparing himself for another comeback when the door opened to reveal both Tsuna and Kyoko.

"Squalo?" It was fairly obvious that the swordsman had been waiting by his door just going by the characteristic 'VOOIII!' but it was still pretty surprising to find him standing at his doorway at this time of night. However his eyes then fell on Hibari and his son and at first he was confused at seeing the three together but then smiled softly and the Cloud Guardian. "Hibari-san I'm glad to see you here. Hisoka-kun, I'm glad you came too."

Hibari only closed his eyes briefly looking away, before re-opening them with an expression even more serious than usual that was enough to tell Tsuna that indeed something was wrong. "I'm not here for the party, there's something we need to discuss." He stated simply.

Kyoko too caught on to the seriousness that seemed to suddenly befall them and just gestured for them come inside. "Come on in then, all the adults are in the dining room. Hisoka-kun, everyone else is in the living room playing video games, why don't you go join them?"

Hisoka froze for a minute, not really sure of what to answer and then turned his head slightly towards his father, who was still frowning over being in such a crowded space. Tsuna noticed this and looked down at Hisoka, with a peaceful expression and warm smile "Go on Hisoka-kun, your father will be busy for now."

At this Hisoka slowly nodded his head and stepped closer to Kyoko who began to lead him away, showing him the path to the living room, not that it was that hard or anything.

Once Tsuna made sure that Kyoko and Hisoka could no longer ear them he turned to face the two men "Let's go to the dining room then."

….

-**Sawada Sora** (Tsuna and Kyoko's only daughter) Despite looking and acting a lot like Kyoko used to, she has also received some influences from Yoko so she can often act bossy around mostly Shou, Shoji and Raiden. She's 13 years old.

**-Sawada Shoji** (Tsuna and Kyoko's youngest son) He's the second youngest of all the kids and absolutely worships his older brother Shou, viewing him as a really cool guy and the epitome of awesomeness wanting to be just like him when he grows up. For that reason he's continuously trying to become better and those efforts have caused him to actually do better in school than Shou _or_ Tsuna did when they were his age. He's 10 years old.

-**Raiden **(Lambo and I-Pin's only son) He's very much like his father in the way that he puts on a strong front but actually acts cowardly although he does have a few moments of genuine bravery and courage. He's playful and childish and in the same way Shoji admires Shou, Raiden admires Kaemon and his talent for pulling pranks. He's 9 years old.

**-Yamamoto Yuu **(Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru's youngest son) He's a lot like his mother in that he's more eccentric and hyper than the easy going Yamamoto. He also adores cosplaying like Haru but despite that seems to have inherited all the talent for baseball that Yasuhiko seems to be missing. He's 14 years old and in the same class with Shou and Kaemon although he keeps himself busy with practice for the many sports teams he's in and thus hangs around more with Akio.


End file.
